The Tale Of Zora
by Emi Fox
Summary: I was never like this til i met a human a second time but this time he was nice and treated me like a princess. to this day i am still hunted by nightmares of when i was my devolved form. i will tell you how it all began from when i was a zorua to a zoroark. (P.S. i do not own pokemon.)


When I was a Zorua, I had a "different" feeling towards humans when I met one who was as nice as he could be until I saw and experienced his true intentions on what he wanted to do with me. It was a bright sunny evening when I was strolling through the forest minding my own business. When all of a sudden the newest member of the legendary swords keldeo had appeared along with human in wierd clothing. I was ready for a fight but with a legendary?

I wasn't ready to fight him but I had no choice. I got into my battle stance; Keldeo went first charging at me with secret sword. I tensed up and got ready for him to swing, when he swung his horn at me, I jumped back dodging the hit, then I charged up a shadow ball and he charged up a focus blast.I didn't know he could charge his attack so quickly, in a panic i launched my shadow ball at him in hope of slowing him down. My eyes widen when I seen him side step the shadow ball letting it pass by him, I didn't realize til it was too late. Keldeo released focus blast hitting me head on, I was sent back landing on my side. I slowly got up to see the human smirking but I also seen Keldeo smiling at me. " I underestimated you young one." Keldeo said to me. I smiled and said "Well in this forest you gotta protect yourself young master." i say in respect. He didn't expect me to rush at him with quick attack. I hit him in the chest, he slid back from the impact as I jumped off him. I rushed at him again with another quick attack but I didn't noticed keldeo using secret sword. I got hit by his horn and was sent flying back in pain. I layed on the ground for a few seconds then slowly getting up, my ears perk up when I hear the human say "alright keldeo!, let's finish this!" keldeo nodded and charged up focus blast as I charged up shadow ball. He fired his focus blast and i fired shadow ball and they collided with each other creating a cloud of smoke, then I quickly rushed at him through the smoke cloud with quick attack and got keldeo in the chest once again making him slide back and I jump back looking at him panting heavily, keldeo was panting as well and we locked eyes.

"This is it!" I thought and charged another shadow ball but I failed to notice that keldeo was charging at me with secret sword and hit me hard with his horn forcing me to stop charging my shadow ball and fly back and skid across the ground and slide in front of a tree. Growling, I tried to get up but I fell back down on my side and looked at keldeo. When all of a sudden I got hit by a ball then everything went dark, I struggled against the weird device's power but I was tired from fighting keldeo. I succumbed to to the weird device and heard a ding and the trainer's cheer of joy as I fell asleep. I was let out of the ball and i looked around noticing i was in a center, from what my mother said, is that these centers will help any pokemon in need either they are captured or wild. I looked up at the nurse and yipped at her. She smiles and rubs my head as I purr from her touch. She giggles and picked me up and put me on a stretcher and an audino took me to a room. I was there for five minutes so they could check on me and was brought back out to my trainer yipping happily jumping into his arms and I purred as he rubbed my head.

I was asleep in my trainers' arms purring from him rubbing my head as I curled into a ball. Everything when black after that, I assumed he put me ball in my ball. When I woke up I was left with a horrifying sight. there were rows and rows of female pokemon lined up against the walls of each side, they were covered in a white substance. I sniffed the air of a musty smell then seen a stranger down the hall. He noticed me and I whimpered backing away. The man was stopped by my trainer. "Don't you dare touch her, she's mine and mine only." he said picking me up and unlocking a small chain around my leg that i didnt notice was there. I curled into a ball shaking violently, when we reached his room I stopped shaking but still whimpering. Thinking I was safe... I was far from right. My trainer whose name is James as now finding out after his father told him to take me James dropped me on the bed and started to undress. I whimpered and tried to run but James grabbed my back legs and pulled me towards him. When I looked back my eyes widen in fear when I saw his member was rock hard then I struggled against him the best I could but to no avail.

Tears started to fall as he pried my maw open, then he forced his member down my throat. I Struggled, Squirmed, Coughed, and Gagged as he thrusted down my now sore throat then he pulled his member out, he then pinned me down on my side as I struggled against him, then he lined himself up and with one thrust he took what I held in to for that special someone... my innocence. I screamed in pain bitting his arm as hard as I could with tears falling at a rapid pace. He started thrusting into me roughly as blood spurted out at his rough thrusts. he started calling me a bitch, slut, and whore. James continued to rape me for an hour as i just layed there taking it while crying in pain. I was on the edge of passing out, my vision blurring out, he said something then after I felt something warm and sticky pour inside of me then I fainted. I woke up later that night whimpering in pain as I slid out of the bed and limped towards the bathroom. A trail of blood and semen behind me, I pushed the door open and crawled towards the tub and slid in, then I curled up into a ball shaking and whimpering. as I tried to go to sleep I heard the bathroom door open my ears perked up than layed down in fear. James picked me up then he started pulling on my ears as i yelped in pain. tears were falling from my eyes as james roughly tugged on my ears. soon after he stopped tugging he procced to rape me with my head down in the sink and he had to turn on the water as he roughly thrusted in and out of me. After a few minutes he released hisself inside of me again, after he was finished he dropped me to the floor and walked out of the bathroom leaving me on the ground with a satisfied look on his face. I squirmed in pain whimpering then curled up into a ball and tried to get some sleep. This nightmare was only just the beginning for me.


End file.
